Thstleclaw Takes Command
by warriorsfan101
Summary: This is a little story where Bluestar keeps her kits in Thunderclan. Thistleclaw then becomes leader of Thunderclan. What will happen? Read to find out. Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Also I have no intentions on copying anybody, so if I accidentally did, I am sorry and did not do it on purpose.


Thistleclaw Takes Command

I am Bluefur, a Thunderclan queen. I have lost almost everything. My mother, Moonflower, is dead. My sister, Snowfur, is dead. My mate, Oakheart, is a Riverclan warrior. And to add to all that, my father, Stormtail, hardly notices I exist. He spends all of his time with Dappletail. Thrushpelt is pretending to be father to my kits; Mistykit, a blue furred she-kit, Stonekit, a blue furred tom, and Mosskit, a bluish-ginger furred she-kit. I can't let Thunderclan know that Oakheart is actually their father. Don't get me wrong, Thrushpelt is a good friend and father, but he's just not Oakheart.

I honestly thought of giving my kits to Oakheart, but I can't part with my kits. I can't let what happened to Whitestorm happen to my kits. Whitestorm is my nephew; he was only 1 or 2 moons old when Snowfur died. He was forced to grow up without a mother. I did my best to mother him, but Thistleclaw, his father and my arch-enemy, tried his best to keep me away from him. I spent every spare moment I had with him anyway. I can't let my kits grow up without a mother though. I'll do my best to keep them safe in Thunderclan.

Sunstar, the leader of Thunderclan, had to choose a new deputy today because Tawnyspots retired to the elders den. I knew his first choice was me, but I couldn't be deputy while I was nursing kits. So he chose _Thstleclaw_ instead. Thunderclan is now going to turn into a nightmare. With him as deputy and then leader, Thunderclan will be led into a path of blood. Goosefeather, our old medicine cat who is now retired, warned me about this, but I couldn't let my kits go.

My kits are now apprentices. Mistykit is Mistypaw, with her mentor being Dappletail; Stonekit is Stonepaw, with his mentor being Smallear, while Mosskit is Mosspaw, with Goldenflower as her mentor. Meanwhile, Tawnyspots and Larksong are dead. I am doing all I can to protect Thunderclan from Thistleclaw's reign of terror, but it's harder than it looks. With him as deputy, he has too much power to stop him.

Windflight, Stonepelt, Stormtail, Goosefeather, and Sunstar are dead thanks to Thistleclaw. Sorry, he's Thistle_star _now and his deputy is Tigerclaw, his former apprentice. Even though Tigerclaw has never had an apprentice, he's deputy. Well, Thistlestar has never really been one to follow the warrior code. Also my kits are warriors. Mistypaw is Mistyfoot, Stonepaw is Stonefur, and Mosspaw is Mosstail. Also, Oakheart joined Thunderclan before Sunstar died. I guess he couldn't bear to live in Riverclan without getting to know his kits and without getting to see me again. Sunstar was shocked, but he agreed to let him stay. Thistlestar was not too happy with that, but Oakheart hasn't been exiled yet, so I guess he's over it.

I spoke too soon, Thistlestar killed Oakheart. Thrushpelt and I fought beside Oakheart and then Thistlestar and Tigerclaw fought us. Oakheart and Thrushpelt were killed and I was exiled with my "half-clan" kits. We went straight to Riverclan and told Crookedstar, the leader of Riverclan and Oakheart's brother, about what happened. He was devastated that Oakheart was dead and shocked that he took me, a cat from another clan, as a mate. He told us to stay as long as we liked, on one condition, HE led the rebellion to kill Thistlestar. We agreed and got some rest for tomorrow.

Crookedstar led Riverclan, me, and my kits to Thunderclan's camp. As soon as we arrived, the battle broke out. Most of Thunderclan fought on our side. Surprisingly enough, Tigerclaw fought on our side. We managed to kill Thistlestar, but we lost Poppydawn and Mosspelt, a Riverclan queen.

After Riverclan left, Tigerclaw offered for me to become Thunderclan's leader. I was surprised, as 1) Tigerclaw was sort of ambitious and I had thought he would take the leadership spot without hesitation, and 2) he was deputy, not me. I told him I would do it and then headed off towards the moonstone. When I came back, I made Lionheart my deputy.

_**Hope you liked this story. I changed the past so Thistleclaw would become leader, then killed his nine lives pretty much right away. But I changed more than that. Anyways, see you for the next story.**_


End file.
